No goodbyes
by Vacarmes
Summary: Théo ne l'avait jamais dit mais il détestait les adieux.
1. Chapter 1

**Mot de l'auteur :** _Court mais une suite arrive._

Théo ne l'avait jamais dit mais il détestait les adieux. Ils signifiaient la fin d'une aventure, d'une relation – romantique ou amicale –, d'une page de son histoire, de sa vie. Les adieux signifiaient bien trop souvent à son goût la perte de quelqu'un qui parfois, il affectionnait énormément. Les adieux étaient synonymes de détachements, de ruptures, d'éloignements et Théo haïssait cela par-dessus tout il voulait, souhaitait, désirait, quelque chose de stable.

Et ce soir, plus que tous les soirs il détestait les adieux. Ce soir, il les haïssait avec une force sans nom alors que le corps de Stiles roulait entre ses doigts, alors que ses gémissements lui parvenaient en une douce mélodie et alors que son dos se faisait malmener – et il s'en fichait éperdument. Il tenait Stiles entre ses mains, entre ses doigts. Ce soir il sentait Stiles vibrer au creux de ses bras, grâce à lui, pour lui. Ce soir, Stiles s'abandonnait complètement à lui pour la première et pour la dernière fois.

Plus qu'usuellement, il haïrait les adieux plus qu'usuellement il aimerait Stiles.

Et peut-être que s'il lui prouvait physiquement, peut-être que s'il lui disait à l'oreille, Stiles resterait. Mais la conscience de Théo le rattrape bien vite, _il ne peut pas_. La chimère ne peut pas retenir Stiles avec lui, arracher Stiles à sa vie et le garder uniquement pour lui. Stiles lui a dit, il a été clair sur ce point : ce soir et seulement ce soir. Théo détestait ça, il détestait la fin des choses pourquoi les choses devaient-elles avoir une fin ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas tenter un compromis ? Stiles et lui étaient plutôt bon pour ce genre de chose après tout.

Pendant qu'il contracte ses muscles pour maintenir le rythme du balancement de ses hanches contre celles de Stiles, il se permet de rêver, de croire un instant que Stiles, que cet humain insipide est à lui. Il se prend à imaginer la vie qu'ils auraient pu avoir, et Théo aurait été prêt à acheter une maison pour recevoir la meute chaque dimanche, parce que les choses lui semblaient bien comme ça et parce qu'il savait que ça serait bien le truc de Stiles ça, réunir la meute tous les week-ends ou aussi souvent qu'il le pourrait. Parfois ils se seraient disputer et puis vite réconcilier parce que l'amour c'est ça. Ils se seraient promener dans la rue et Stiles – parce que ça aussi ça lui semblait normal – l'aurait traîné partout en lui hurlant dessus de se dépêcher, et Théo l'aurait fait.

« **Théo.** » Stiles gémit et Théo frisonne.

Il balance plus fort ses hanches, Stiles s'agrippe plus fermement à lui. Théo à l'impression de suffoquer, son corps est en feu et il serre l'humain toujours plus contre lui. Il ne veut décidément pas le laisser partir, pas après ça. Il désire Stiles, il désire cette vie avec lui, cette stabilité qu'il est susceptible de pouvoir lui apporter il est prêt à tout supporter pour ça. Au diable cette Lydia Martin, c'est avec lui que Stiles prends son pied, c'est son prénom que Stiles hurle depuis plusieurs minutes, c'est pour lui que Stiles est là, à perdre pied, à oublier le reste du monde.

Il ne veut pas être amoureux de lui juste pour la nuit. Pas d'adieux, pas cette fois. Alors il laisse son corps parler pour lui, il lui laisse le soin de communiquer à Stiles tout ce qu'il ne peut pas dire de vive voix.

Stiles est allongé de tout son long sur lui. Théo le serre contre lui et guette l'heure qui défile, il voudrait que le temps s'arrête. L'heure des adieux approche de plus en plus et beaucoup trop vite. Il ne sait pas si son corps à parler pour lui, il ne sait pas ce que Stiles à comprit. Il ne sait pas ce que Stiles va faire, va dire. Il redoute ce moment, comme il redoute cet « au revoir » définitif, il n'est pas prêt.

Il agrippe l'épaule de Stiles pour s'empêcher de paniquer, tout va bien il est encore avec lui pour quelques heures mais il est encore là.

« **Hum, mon épaule n'a rien fait stupide chimère.** », grogne Stiles.

Théo sursaute et lâche rapidement le membre de l'humain.

« **Désolé.** », il murmure.

« **Et arrête d'angoisser, ça m'empêche de dormir.** »

Théo rigole doucement. Lui aussi, ça l'empêche de dormir. La peur, les adieux lui enserrent le ventre et il veut en profiter le plus possible.

« **On en reparlera demain matin, rien ne presse.** », marmonne Stiles alors qu'il se colle un peu plus à lui.

La chimère sent la respiration de l'humain dans son cou et la sienne se calme, sa peur se calme, son ventre se décontracte doucement. Stiles a probablement raison, ils parleront demain et il devrait profiter de sa nuit auprès du brun. Peut-être que le matin durera éternellement, qui sait.

« **De toute façon, moi aussi je n'aime pas les adieux.** »

Cette fois, Théo rit plus franchement. Peut-être que le message était passer, peut-être que finalement tout n'était pas terminer.


	2. Chapter 2

_Mot de l'auteur :_ _Et hop, la suite et la fin je crois bien ! Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclamer :_ _Les persos sont à Jeff Davis._

 **T.S**

Quand Théo ouvre sa porte d'entrée à minuit passer parce qu'un idiot se permet de sonner sans scrupule depuis bientôt quinze minutes, sa mâchoire à bien faillit rencontrer le sol. Là sur le pas de sa porte se tient Stiles Stilinski et il croit bien halluciner pourtant, il n'a jamais toucher à la drogue et ce soir il n'a pas bu. Peut-être est-ce la fatigue qui lui joue des tours ? Pourtant un sourire s'étends sur le visage de l'idiot en face de lui et il réagit rapidement, il referme brusquement la porte.

Après quelques inspirations, il pose son dos contre la porte et son ouïe fine lui permet d'entendre Stiles qui rigole. Théo voudrait bien savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle à débarquer en plein milieu de la nuit, après des années sans nouvelles. Cet humain n'a jamais dégainé lui répondre à ses messages, ses appels et surtout il ne lui a jamais dit « au revoir ». Le matin de la seule fois où ils ont couché ensemble, Stiles c'est évanoui dans la nature sans promesse d'un avenir commun.

Alors oui, Théo ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi il se pointait maintenant, ça n'avait aucun sens et si Stiles pensait qu'il allait lui ouvrir la porte, il se trompait lourdement. Bon sang, il était quand même Théo Raeken et même si ce crétin comptait – malgré tout – pour lui il ne craquerait pas aussi vite.

« **Théo.** », il entend très nettement le ton amuser de Stiles et lui, ça ne l'amuse pas du tout. Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine et attends le reste. « **Laisse-moi entrer, stupide chimère.** » Alors là, c'était l'humain qui se foutait du surnaturel.

« **Et puis quoi encore ?** », Théo aboie.

« **Une place dans ton lit, ça ne serait pas de refus.** »

Quand la porte s'ouvre pour s'écraser contre le mur, Stiles fait un pas en arrière mais ne se départi pas de son sourire amusé.

« **J'espère que tu te fiches de moi ?** »

Stiles hausse simplement les épaules, attrape sa valise et se glisse dans l'appartement de la chimère. Chimère qui est au bord l'explosion et complètement abasourdi par l'audace de l'humain.

« **Je vais me le faire.** », murmure-t-il alors qu'il referme aussi doucement que possible la porte.

Il regarde alors le brun s'installer dans le canapé et soupirer de bien-être. Ça devait être une blague, Théo espère que c'est une blague.

« **J'ai terminé mes études.** », annonce Stiles avec un sourire et Théo ne peut s'empêcher d'être fier de lui et s'il n'était pas si énervé il le lui dirait certainement.

Le silence règne de nouveau et Théo se sert un verre d'eau. Il n'est pas celui qui doit parler il n'est pas celui qui doit des explications. C'est à Stiles de s'excuser, de s'expliquer mais ce dernier préfère observer le salon de l'appartement ainsi que la cuisine où Théo est toujours assit avec son verre.

« **On peut continuer là où l'on sait arrêter, toi et moi.** »

Théo croit rêver, d'ailleurs il veut rêver. Est-ce que ce type était sérieux ? Il ne peut s'empêcher de rire, rire qui prends un peu trop d'ampleur et deviens un fou rire. Il en remercierait presque Stiles.

« **On avait rien commencer Stiles, t'es parti comme un voleur.** », lâche durement Théo et il entend le cœur de Stiles louper un battement et en contre-parti de tous les battements que le sien à louper ce n'est rien.

« **Je n'aime pas les adieux.** », explique le brun.

« **Si depuis le début ton plan était de partir puis de revenir, ce n'était pas un adieu.** »

« **Tu ne m'aurais jamais laisser partir !** », hurle Stiles en se postant devant Théo.

« **Tu sais très bien que si.** », claque la chimère debout aussi.

Stiles déglutit péniblement et regarde Théo dans les yeux, sans ciller. Oui, il savait que Théo aurait pu le laisser partir, mais Stiles n'aurais jamais voulu. Alors il avait juste décampé au petit matin en se persuadant que c'était la bonne solution pour lui, pour eux. Il n'avait jamais répondu aux appels et messages de la chimère et Théo avait fini par arrêter.

« **Je suis désolé.** », souffla Stiles et il avait l'impression d'aller un peu mieux, d'être libérer d'un poids.

Il était Théo Raeken mais face à Stiles il ne valait rien, aussi il craqua et emprisonna l'humain entre ses bras.

« **Stupide humain.** »

« **Stupide chimère.** »

« **Tu restes maintenant ?** », demande Théo parce qu'il ne voulait pas revivre ces dernières années une seconde fois.

« **Plus d'au revoir.** », répond simplement Stiles.

En deux trois mouvements le brun se retrouve sur le plan de travail, sa bouche prise d'assaut par celle de la chimère.

« **Je pensais rattraper le temps perdu demain.** », rit Stiles.

« **Certainement pas, tu rattraperas ton sommeil demain, plutôt.** »

Stiles enroule ses jambes autour de la taille de Théo en avec un coup de hanche il lui fait comprendre d'aller plus vite ils ont tellement de temps à rattraper.


End file.
